Episode 9626 (30th November 2018)
Plot Kate gives up on having a baby to please Rana. Evelyn is forced to baby-sit when Hope refuses to go to school. Rita returns to work. Cathy has enjoyed her time at The Kabin. Sophie drags a reluctant Gina to visit Sally with her. Kevin is uncomfortable with Jack racing as he's so vulnerable. Kate hits on the idea of adopting and rushes over to the medical centre to ask Rana what she thinks. Rana is caught off-guard by her appearance and gets angry when Kate badgers her while she's treating Kirk's rash. Evelyn doesn't give Hope any treats as she's been naughty. Hope responds by throwing Evelyn's jigsaw on the floor the moment she leaves the room. Sophie and Gina find Sally distraught over Tim. Sophie tries to lift her spirits by promising to prove her innocence but Gina shoots her down; they mustn't give Sally false hope. They leave Sally crushed. Evelyn buys Ruby sweets in front of Hope as a way of improving the latter girl's behaviour. Rita is appalled at the show of favouritism. Geoff doesn't approve of Tim turning his back on Sally. He and Sophie convince him to request a visiting order and ignore what Gina told him. Tim, Sophie, Rana, Tyrone, Angie, Imran, Dev, Aadi, Asha, Greg and Jack compete in the one-legged relay race in Rosamund Street. Geoff fires the starting pistol. Robert banishes Kate to the kitchen when he finds her drunk at work. The race stops when Jack falls and hurts himself. Rana is on hand to look over him. Tyrone and Fiz return home to the sight of Evelyn disciplining Hope by making her stand against a wall. Kate breaks down at the thought that she and Rana won't have a family of their own. Robert sees that she's distressed and comforts her. He's stunned when she asks him if he will father her and Rana's baby. Cast Regular cast *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Greg Kennedy - Cassidy Little Places *Coronation Street *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Norcross Prison - Visiting suite Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kate's determination for a baby leads to a drunken proposition; Evelyn punishes Hope's behaviour; and the community gathers for Jack’s fundraiser. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,253,816 viewers (15th place). Category:2018 episodes